The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure. Accordingly, such statements are not intended to constitute an admission of prior art.
Autonomous and semi-autonomous driving vehicles are able to provide driving control with minimal or no driver intervention. Cruise control systems allow the vehicle operator to set a particular speed for the vehicle, and the cruise control system will maintain the set speed without the driver operating the throttle. Adaptive cruise control systems maintain the set speed, but also will automatically slow the vehicle down in the event that a slower moving preceding vehicle is detected using various sensors, such as radar and cameras. Certain vehicles also provide autonomous parking where the vehicle will automatically provide hand-off steering control for parking the vehicle.
It is known to maintain a vehicle near the center of a lane on the road based on modeling a roadway ahead of the vehicle utilizing a vision system capturing images of the roadway ahead of the vehicle. Few vehicles are equipped with a vision system for capturing images of the roadway in front of the vehicle. However, rearward cameras for capturing images behind the vehicle are becoming more common, for example to provide additional driver information for back-up enhancement.